Episode 103: Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club!! Second Half
The third episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World (one hundred and third overall) was aired on February 8, 2013. It adapts the second part of the strips Go Forth! Newspaper Club!! from the fifth published manga. Plot Summary A spinning chibi of Italy recapitulates the events from Episode 102, reintroducing the W Academy's Newspaper Club and their mission of interviewing the clubs from around the school to write an article. As the Newspaper Club reaches its second half of club interviews, Germany orders the other two members to keep at their task of interviewing the clubs, no matter how ridiculous they are. Completely ignorant to Germany, Italy insists that the group have merenda, or "a snack" in Italian. Annoyed, Germany and Japan agree to have a snack when the interviews are finished. With the Nordic Club Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland and Sweden introduce themselves as the Nordic Club, as Denmark enthusiastically shouts at the Newspaper Club to interview them. Upon prompting from Japan, Denmark explains (with red fire in his eyes and a dark aura surrounding him) that the club's motives are working to take over the academy by pitching ideas of cool furniture every day. Iceland looks embarrassed as Finland says that the club doesn't do anything special, but discusses furniture plans over snacks. Scribbling notes on his clipboard, Japan asks the Nordics if he could see the furniture that they make in the club. Happy again, Denmark excitedly tells Japan that whenever the Nordics are in trouble, all Scandinavian furniture gathers from around the world and forms a giant robot. Japan looks shocked as Italy remarks at how cool Scandinavian furniture is. Denmark is then cut off as Sweden holds him squirming in a headlock, telling the Newspaper Club that Denmark was lying. Disgruntled, Germany tells Sweden that he knew that. An eyecatch of America Mochi appears, as he sprouts two American flags and says in English, "It's okay! I'm an American! I'm an American too!" With the Canada Club Canada holds up a cup of coffee in front of a mountain-and-forest background as Kumarijo sleeps on Canada's back. Canada happily introduces the Canada Club, in which its members talk about everything Canadian, wear Canadian shirts, pour maple syrup over pancakes, sing while toasting marshmallows, drink coffee and look at mountains. Japan remarks that it sounds like a perfected lifestyle when Canada asks the Newspaper Club if they would like to join. With the Going-Straight-Home Club Switzerland brusquely introduces the Going-Straight-Home Club. He briefly explains that their activities consist of attending the club as little as possible and going home to defend their houses. Germany asks Switzerland if that is a club, to which Switzerland replies that it is a club. The Going-Straight-Home Club...2? A chibi version of South Italy lies on the floor, groaning that even going home is too much of a hassle. Panicked, Italy asks Romano if he's okay, only to have Romano complain and command Italy to take him home (as he adds, "you jerk"). Shocked, Germany realizes that even Switzerland participated more in the club than Romano did. With the Elephant Lovers Club India and Thailand stand happily next to two elephants, chanting "elephant!" in unison. With the Swimming Club Hungary regards the Newspaper Club in surprise as she dries off her hair with a towel. Italy bounces happily around Hungary as she explains to Germany that the Swimming Club has won quite a few trophies. Germany seems relieved that there is a decent club in the school, as Australia approaches. Australia salutes and challenges Japan to a 10 km swimming race as Australia's koala flexes its claws menacingly. Japan hastily declines, saying that his back won't be able to last that long, as Australia remarks that it doesn't feel like swimming unless one swims the length of the Dover Strait (34 km). With the Music Club Prussia jumps around in the background holding a broomstick like a guitar as Austria looks on in annoyance. Austria tells the Newspaper Club that Prussia is nothing but trouble. Germany looks embarrassed and resigned as he tells Austria that he'll scold Prussia later. Another eyecatch appears, this time of Mochi America and Mochi Italy together. Mochi America is surprised as Mochi Italy says dolci (sweets in Italian). Both mochis whip out two of their respective flags. Mochi America asks (in English) "you are Italian?" to Mochi Italy, as Mochi Italy asks "sei Americano?" ("you are American?" in Italian) to Mochi America. With the Popularity Research Club, the Slightly Bad Club, the Fluffy Cat Club, and 24 Others As the Newspaper Trio walks down the hallway, Germany looks at his clipboard and tells the other two members that he noticed something strange during the interviews: that the Academy is very strange. Japan nods his agreement, as Italy says that he thinks it's normal. The Newspaper Club stops by a nondescript door, Japan remembering that there are clubs meeting in that room. He lists a multitude of strange clubs scheduled to meet in that room, including the Popularity Research Club, the Slightly Bad Club, the Fluffy Cat Club, and 24 other clubs. Germany recalls that there were many strange clubs, and agrees with Japan's proposal that they should try interviewing those clubs. The double doors open with a creak, revealing nothing but an empty classroom. Japan and Germany wonder why the room is empty, as Italy peers around the doorway. Italy runs into the room, and sits down at a table. Italy laughs triumphantly as Japan and Germany become confused, as Italy welcomes the Newspaper Club and reveals himself to be the president of the Popularity Research Club, the Slightly Bad Club, the Fluffy Cat Club, and 24 others. Germany is furious, and grabs the top of Italy's head, shouting that Italy was the one behind the flood of strange clubs. Italy insists that the clubs aren't weird, as Japan stands indifferently in the doorway. Italy, Germany, and Japan are then seen sitting at the table in the Newspaper Club room holding sweets (Japanese teacakes) as Italy shouts dolce! The three eat sweets together as the narrator explains that they managed to finish and publish the Academy Newspaper without any more problems. Character Appearances *North Italy *Ukraine (muted recap footage) *Russia (muted recap footage) *America (muted recap footage) *France (muted recap footage) *China (muted recap footage) *Turkey (muted recap footage) *England (muted recap footage) *Romania (muted recap footage) *Japan *Germany *Denmark *Norway *Iceland *Mr. Puffin (non-speaking cameo) *Finland *Sweden *Mochi America *Canada *Kumarjiro (non-speaking cameo) *Switzerland *South Italy *India (non-speaking cameo) *Thailand (non-speaking cameo) *Hungary *Australia *Australia's Koala (non-speaking cameo) *Prussia *Austria *Mochi Italy Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Denmark: Hiroshi Shimozaki *Norway: Masami Iwasaki *Iceland: Ayumu Asakura *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Mochi America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *Switzerland: Romi Park *Romano: Daisuke Namikawa *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Australia: Keiichiro Asai *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Mochi Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub * Italy, Mochi Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Denmark: Greg Ayres *Norway: Alex Organ *Iceland: Jason Liebrecht *Finland: Clint Bickham *Sweden: Robert McCollum *Mochi America, Canada: Eric Vale *Switzerland: John Burgmeier *Romano: Ian Sinclair *Hungary: Luci Christian *Australia: Tyson Rinehart *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Austria: Chuck Huber *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *The appearance of Sealand, Seborga and Wy in the "We Want to be in the W Academy Club" was omitted from the episode. *Australia, India, and Thailand have their debut appearances, but only Australia has a speaking part in the episode. *The order of the clubs was changed, Switzerland's club being shown after Canada's club instead of before. *The Nordics do not introduce themselves in the manga, and Iceland's puffin was not seen at all. *In the manga, Australia's koala was pictured giving the Newspaper Club the finger, but the anime altered the koala so that it looked as if it was pointing with another claw. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates